


DON'T ASK WHY (art)

by The_Anglophile



Category: IAMX
Genre: Art, Drawing, Other, SFW art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures in Berlintown.</p>
<p>This is art!  (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DON'T ASK WHY (art)

FOR IF WE DON'T FIND THE WAY TO THE NEXT WHISKEY BAR  
I TELL YOU WE MUST DIE  
I TELL YOU WE MUST DIE  
I TELL YOU  
I TELL YOU  
I TELL YOU WE MUST DIE  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost this image to any other website. [DA](http://cuculus-rex.deviantart.com/art/DON-T-ASK-WHY-116397037?q=gallery%3Acuculus-rex%2F39152582&qo=8)


End file.
